The present invention relates to a lamp assembly for use on a motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles are subject to vibration during movement, which contributes to shortening of the operating life of the lamps or lights used on the vehicles.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a vehicle lamp assembly.
According to the invention, there is provided a lamp assembly for a vehicle, comprising a casing, a lamp socket provided within the casing for locating a light bulb, and a pivot support mounted within the casing and supporting the socket. The support includes a hinge member engaging a part of the socket such that the socket is pivotable upwards and downwards about the hinge member. Vibration absorbing means is connected between the socket and the casing for dampening down upwards and downwards movement of the socket when the vehicle is in movement.
Preferably, the hinge member comprises a substantially horizontal pin.
It is preferred that the vibration absorbing means is operable in opposite directions.
It is further preferred that the vibration absorbing means comprises a coil spring connected between the socket and the casing.
More preferably, the vibration absorbing means includes another coil spring, said two coil springs being connected between the socket and respective opposite parts of the casing.
In a preferred embodiment, the vibration absorbing means comprises a elongate member, at least one coil spring disposed on and in axial engagement with the elongate member, and a side member including opposite parts through which the elongate member passes and between which the at least one coil spring is compressed, the two members being connected to the socket and the casing respectively.
More preferably, the vibration absorbing means includes another coil spring also disposed on the elongate member, the two coil springs being separated by a part of the elongate member and compressed between the opposite parts of the side member.
In a specific construction, the side member comprises a hollow cylinder having opposite end walls acting as the opposite parts.
In a preferred embodiment, the vehicle lamp assembly includes an outer casing receiving the first mentioned casing, said two casings being spaced apart from each other by a spacer that is made of vibration absorbing material.
More preferably, the spacer extends around the inner casing.
Further, more preferably, two spacers are included, which extend around front and rear parts of the inner casing respectively.
It is an advantage that one of the socket part and the hinge member comprises vibration absorbing material for engagement.